hirunakanoryuuseifandomcom-20200223-history
Day.6
'day.6 '''is the sixth chapter of ''Hirunaka no Ryuusei. Short Summary After going to school in her new uniform, Suzume is greeted by Kameyoshi, Tsurutani, and Yuyuka. She also greets Mamura, but he shows her that he's irritated by her greeting, and she becomes angry. Later in the classroom, Suzume talks to Shishio, who jokes that it looks like Suzume was forced into her uniform. Suzume denies this, but Shishio says that it was good for her anyway, which confused Suzume. After school Suzume receives an e-mail from a friend in her hometown and wants to send a picture back to them, and upon discovery, Yuyuka scolds her and asks if Suzume really wanted to take a picturew with how she currently looked. Yuyuka convinces Suzume to put on some make-up, and with after being transformed, Suzume, Yuyuka, Tsurutani, and Kameyoshi decide to go take a group photo. However, one of them left their bag in the classroom, so Suzume goes to get it. On the way she purposely rams into Mamura, greeting him once more, and soon arrives in the classroom. However, Shishio comes in, and not wanting to be embarrassed in front of him about her make-up, hides in a curtain. He recognizes her and asks is something is wrong, then tells her to come out. Suzume says that nothing is wrong, so Shishio opens the curtain. When he sees nothing is actually wrong like she had said, he tells her to hurry home, and shortly thereafter Suzume reflects about why he didn't say something that he normally would have. Long Summary Suzume wakes up, extremely spaced out, only for her uncle, Yukichi, asking her to eat her breakfast while he shows her the new school uniform she has to wear to her due to the seasonal uniform change. She arrives at school in it, excited and wondering whether or not it made her look stylish. Kameyoshi and Tsurutani, two of Suzume's classmates, come up to her and chat about the new school uniforms. When they leave, Suzume tells herself that she would try to talk to them first next time. Yuyuka soon appears and directly insults Suzume when Suzume greets her, saying that she looked horrible with her lame appearance. Suzume then spots Mamura and waves him good morning; however, Mamura ignores her and gives her a face to show that he is irritated. Yuyuka shouts at Suzume and tells her to warn her the next time Suzume was going to call out for Mamura, but Suzume is extremely annoyed with Mamura’s reaction and disregards Yuyuka's statement. Suzume starts to highlight the tiny things that have started to change her ordinary life, like how she started to be friends with Yuyuka and Mamura, as well as how she was getting closer to Kameyoshi and Tsurutani. When Suzume meets Shishio in the classroom, he tells her that she looked like she was forced to wear her uniform, judging by her displeased look. Suzume gets annoyed even further, but Shishio tells her that it was good for her anyways. Suzume is not sure what he meant by that sentence. Suzume later gets an e-mail from one of her friends from her hometown and decides to send them a picture mail. Yuyuka asks her if she really wanted to take a picture looking like she normally did, and Suzume straightforwardly replies with yes. Yuyuka gives Suzume a lecture and insults her in, calling her a potato head from the countryside who has no sense of fashion. Suzume becomes shocked that Yuyuka said that, but Yuyuka then she would help her out, although in exchange Suzume would have to put in a good word about her to Mamura. Yuyuka is doing Suzume’s makeup while Tsurutani and Kameyoshi stumble onto them. They both are surprised at Suzume’s changed appearance and how she had managed to transform into such a beautiful woman. They call Yuyuka dangerous due to the "magic" she casted on Suzume, and then shout “Yabai!”. Suzume misunderstands, thinking they meant "dangerous" but Tsurutani says it meant "cute," since "yabai" can mean either in Japanese. Suzume, meanwhile, feels happy from hearing her friends tell her that. They all decide to take a “Purikura,” which is a sticker photo booth picture. However, one of them left their bag in the classroom, so Suzume offers to get the bag for them, and literally (and purposely) bumps into Mamura along the way. She greets him hello and continues to the classroom. He blushes at the awkward contact, but afterwards he notices how different she looked and blushes harder. Suzume soon finds the bag, but then realizes that Shishio was also now entering the classroom. She thinks about what he would say about her new appearance, like how it didn’t suit her, and on a whim she hides within the curtains. Shishio notices her legs, recognizes her black socks, and asks her why she is hiding. Suzume insists there isn't a reason she is hiding, but Shishio opens the curtain and blankly says that there really is nothing. Suzume feels disappointed at his reaction and wonders why he didn’t say something like he usually would. Suzume then gets a call from Yuyuka, who tells her to hurry up, but then notices Suzume’s sudden meek attitude. Suzume says nothing happened despite Yuyuka asking, and the chapter ends with Shishio smoking while looking out of a window admitting to himself that the encounter had surprised him in one way or another. Navigation Category:Chapters Category:Volume 1